


Its Okay to Be Confused

by mischiefpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Family Feels, Family feelings, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBT, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefpuff/pseuds/mischiefpuff
Summary: Eleven year old Fred II finds himself confused as Teddy announces he's pansexual right before a family dinner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a chapter of We're Family Teddy that I wanted to expand on. I quickly realized there wasn't a lot of work that touched on characters being aro, ace or anything that wasn't in some form sexual (i.e lesbian, gay etc). 
> 
> This is for everyone that is confused. (Its okay to be confused)
> 
> This is for everyone that is ace. (Its okay to be ace)
> 
> This is for everyone that is aro. (Its okay to be aro)
> 
> This for everyone that is demi. (Its okay to be demi)
> 
> There is nothing wrong with you. You are valid, you are loved and you are important.
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud (please, come say hello)
> 
> This is unbeta, it isn't perfect and that's okay. Thank you to Kevin (confundedgryffindor) for the wonderful idea of explaining pansexual as it really is that simple

Fred II loved his name. He loved that his dad wanted to name him after his uncle, but Fred II was different from his sister and cousins. He knew it didn’t have anything to do with his namesake or family; Fred was different internally. 

During the summer, everyone was at The Burrow as it was Sunday dinner when Teddy announced to his cousins that he was pansexual. Fred was sitting on the couch curled up with his summer homework; Teddy was currently reading over his course work.

“You’re pansexual?” Fred heard James ask.

“I am,” Teddy answered not lifting his eyes from reading Fred’s summer work.

Sitting in the corner was Louis and Hugo as they stared at the chess board in between them; Ron had passed it down to Hugo. The two cousins have been sitting there since they got to the Burrow hours ago; they had also been playing the same game for a week now.

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Louis asked after moving one of his pieces.

Teddy handed Fred his work back commenting, “it’s good Freddy,” before answering Louis, “it means I don’t look at someone’s gender or sex,” shrugging his shoulders, “that isn’t important to me.”

“Checkmate,” Hugo announced with a smudged smile.

“Bastard,” Louis cursed looking over the board, “don’t move anything, I want Uncle Ron to look at it.”

_ "Dinner," _ Molly's voice echoed throughout the Burrow.

Hugo and the rest of the cousins rushed towards the kitchen while Teddy, Louis, and Fred stayed behind. Fred didn’t say it but he still didn’t understand how Teddy was pansexual or what that actaully meant.

“Ted, what exactly is pan .....pansexual?” Louis asked lacking his usual confidence.

Raised his eyebrows, Teddy pondered how to explain his sexuality to his cousin. There wasn't anything really to it, someone's gender nor how they identified mattered to him. If whoever Teddy was fancying identified as a male one day, that's great for them. If they were female, that's great for them. There was no reason to over think something so simple.

"Hmm," Teddy hummed shoving his hands in his pockets, "Well…. it's like this ......James is hot, Vic is hot," Teddy shrugged. "They both make my heart race."

"So ...gender doesn't matter?" Louis asked standing in the middle of the front room.

"Nope," Teddy shook his head; his blue hair swiping against his forehead.

“It doesn’t matter, if someone is a male?” Louis asked.

“Nope.”

Fred zoned out as his cousins talked; sure he agreed that James and Vic were attractive, but he didn’t think someone should solely focus on that when there were other amazing things about them. Like the fact that James teaches the younger students transfiguration or how to improve their flying. Victoire answering  potion questions after lessons or teaching the younger students how to braid their hair. Brushing off his thoughts, Fred joined his family outside for Sunday dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred II and Teddy have a heart to heart conversation, years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a chapter of We're Family Teddy that I wanted to expand on. I quickly realized there wasn't a lot of work that touched on characters being aro, ace or anything that wasn't in some form sexual (i.e lesbian, gay etc).
> 
> Major thanks to Ansh (transaurus on tumblr) for allowing me to use part of his RP of Sirius.
> 
> Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters mentioned.
> 
> I am on tumblr under; pan-n-proud (please, come say hello).
> 
> This is unbeta as being perfect isn't important. Being true to yourself and who you are matters the most.

None of the cousins brought up Teddy being pansexual. While Fred didn’t bring up the conversation Louis and Teddy had back when they were thirteen till his teen years. Yeah, it was brought up but in joking ways as both James and Albus announced they were gay. At different times, but Albus does tend to remind James that he announced it first.

Laying on the deck, Fred had his feet dipped in the pond, his left arm behind his head and his right arm thrown over his eyes protecting them from the sun. At sixteen, Fred knew he was different from his family but also the other males in his dorm as they looked through magazines, made comments about girls in the corridors. Fred wasn't interested in sex. He wasn't interested in the romantic aspects of a relationship. Sure he had crushes on girls but he wasn't  _ as _ interested like his housemates.

Lost in his thoughts Fred didn't hear anyone walk up to him till the person spoke, "There you are."

Fred lifted his arm to peek at who had spoken. It was only Teddy, so, Fred let his arm drop back down. Teddy didn't say anything. He plopped himself down right next to his cousin. Neither said anything. Not that they needed too. Teddy understood what his cousin was going through; it wasn't easy being different while on top of it having a war hero family. It was a lot of pressure.

"Say, Ted." Fred finally commented. "When did you know you were Pansexual?"

Teddy placed his hands on either side of him on the deck and leaned back until he was laying on his back. Placing his hands behind his head, he answered, "Hmm...probably when I was thirteen but it wasn't until I told you all that I finally accepted it."

_ Thirteen (13) …...didn’t tell us till he was twenty (20),  _ Fred did the math in his head, coming to the realization that Teddy had been fighting with himself for seven (7) years. Fred shook his head at going through all the hate and confusion while being at Hogwarts …...alone.

Fred whipped his head at his cousin, "You're normally so confident."

Teddy hmmed thinking of all self-hate he experienced during Hogwarts, "It took a long time to figure out, even longer to accept it."

Fred didn't know what to say. Once those in his house found out he wasn't interested, Fred experienced the worst amount of taunting possible that he wouldn't wish it on anyway. The things they would say about Fred, still made him shiver and want to hide himself.

Teddy watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye. He saw a tear roll down his cousin's face. It was one thing to be gay, something James nor Albus will understand. It was something completely different to be asexual, aromatic or even pansexual as Teddy found out. To have people call you a freak, a weirdo, to suggest that you haven’t found the right person. It tore at someone and to watch his cousin experience what he did tore at Teddy's heart.

"Freddy," Teddy started slowly. "No matter what happens to you, it's okay. I'm here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fred choked on his tears.

Teddy pushed himself up, "Yes you do. You're confused and don't know what to think because you aren't interested in sex, you aren't interested in relationships."

"Freddy, you were there when Louis was asking me about being pansexual," Fred felt his eyes well up with more tears. "There is  _ nothing _ wrong with not being interested in having a romantic relationship. There is  _ nothing _ wrong with wanting to put yourself before a relationship."

“Does me being pansexual change who I am to you?” Teddy asked. The tips of his hair changing colours.

“No,” Fred answered his voice cracking.

“Then whatever you’re going through, doesn’t change who you are. Freddy, you’ve been my cousin since day one,” Teddy looked straight at Fred expressing,  _ “Nothing will change that." _

Realizing the conversation was serious, Fred had pushed himself into a sitting position. He pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. The longer Teddy talked the more Fred's eyes welled with tears. Fred knocked the both of them over as he suddenly flung himself at his cousin. Yes, he didn't understand everything but at this exact moment, it didn't matter because someone cared. Someone understood what Fred couldn't say.

“Freddy, cousin or not. You are one of my best friends,” Teddy whispered into his cousin’s hair, also fighting back tears. “You are always going to be important to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but a chapter at the same time

So, there was really the only two chapters planned but this is needed......

To whoever is reading this....

To whoever needs to hear this......

No matter your sexuality......

No matter how you identify....

There is _nothing wrong_ with your sexuality. There is _nothing wrong_ with the way you identify yourself. I have met so many wonderful people that are trans, ace, aro, confused, queer, lesbian, gender-fluid, non-binary. No matter what your family says, no matter what friends say, society says; _there is nothing wrong with you._

You are loved...

You are amazing....

You are a beautiful person....

A very well knowledge friend recently said; "no one can tell you if you are trans, no one else is in your head. Cis people don't spend large amount of time wondering if they are cis or not." You can apply that to yourself, you don't have to be trans to apply the quote (which I have shortened). Nobody but _YOU_ knows yourself better. You know who you are. Nobody can take that away from you. At the end of the day; you are the one thing that matters

I am so proud of you for making it this far

I am so proud of going against society. Against things that aren't considered normal

You are stronger then you think

You are stronger then you give yourself credit

My messages here are always open. My tumblr is always open. 

You aren't alone. There are others that understand what you are going through. You are part of this community. 

It doesn't seem like it but it does get better, it does get a little easier.

**_"We lived through times when hate and fear seemed stronger;_ **

**_We rise and fall and light from dying embers, remembrances that hope and love last longer_ **

**_And love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love cannot be killed or swept aside." - Lin Manuel Miranda (2016)_ **


End file.
